


The Disappearance Of Sansa Stark

by Alicewasacat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark Past, Detectives, Fluff, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Post-Divorce, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Sansa Theon and Jeyne live together, Secret Identity, Slimy Pete, Tags will be updated, a little bit of fluff :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewasacat/pseuds/Alicewasacat
Summary: When Sansa Stark (Alayne Stone) goes missing it rocks the world of her two best friends :Jeyne and Theon they desperately struggle with their shared past.Detective Stannis Baratheon is tasked with finding her, although his home life has recently been torn into shreds he finds himself intrigued by the mysterious girl and her two friends.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon & Davos Seaworth, Shireen Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon & Davos Seaworth, Theon Greyjoy & Jeyne Poole, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Jeyne, Theon and Sansa go by the names Arya, Reek and Alayne in public

Jeyne was panicking, tears had started welling up in her large brown eyes as she paced around the glass table where their two phones sat.

“somethings happened, i know it has, we…we…we need to call someone ” she cried

“She might have just lost her phone, maybe she…” Theon trailed off, desperately trying to console Jeyne and reassure himself .

“no..no she’s never been gone this long, she would have called from a pay phone of something, she wouldn’t forget, she’s not like that, you know ” Jeyne sobbed, tears running down her face.

“Jen..Jenny hon please you need to calm down, we need to think strait, if we call the police…we can’t slip up”

Jeyne hiccuped and sat down on the sofa her fingers digging into the soft fabric as Theon pulled her into a tight hug,

“She’ll be fine, but we need to stay calm, we’ve all been through way worse, heck we’ve all been through hell and back.”

“but what if he’s back…we…we” Jeyne broke into sobs once again

Theon’s face darkened

“We didn’t leave a single Gods be damed trace, even if he knows we didn’t die he has no idea where we are, we did everything randomly, no one knows who we were.” Theon whispered to Jeyne desperately trying to reassure himself that everything was gone that no one would ever find them.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Stannis was exhausted, and it generally wasn’t because of his job,

the divorce had been messy, he’d just started adjusting to his new normal when Shireen had her accident,  
between the countless visits to the hospital ward and him desperately trying to get that promotion and his crazy wife trying to break the restraining order he’d barley had any time to rest,  
luckily by the grace of the seven Shireen wasn’t too badly burnt and had only just returned home,

he’d offered to stay home and help but she and Davos had insisted that he go to work as they were be fine on their own,  
he just hoped that the biscuit tin was still intact when he got home

“Oi Stan” The Hound barked at him

“It’s Stannis, you know my names Stannis” Stannis groaned

“Whatever Stanley, we’ve got a missing person, a young couples here and they look like there gonna burst into tears” The Hound gestured to a girl and a guy waiting in the lobby,

Stannis sighed as he walked over to them,

“I’m Detective Stannis Baratheon, I’ll be handling your case.” He gestured for them to follow him into a small room where they sat down behind a rather measly desk. “I understand your hear to file a missing persons case”

They nodded, “it’s our friend S…Alayne Stone” the girl said  
“We all live together and she…she didn’t come home last night and she hasn’t called or texted or or or..”Tears ran down her face as she broke into sobs.

Stannis smiled awkwardly and patted her arm “we’ll find her, don’t worry, now you said that she didn’t come home last night, did she go out or..”

The boy answered this time “We all went out for celebratory drinks at the Three dragons last night, cus I got a promotion and me and um Arya went home early cus we had to get up in the morning ”

“And Alayne didn’t?” Stannis asked

“No she and her boss have an agreement that if she doesn’t work Thursdays she’ll cover any spare shifts without trouble.” Arya croaked

“Can you describe Alayne for me?” Stannis asked hoping that Arya wouldn’t start crying again

“We have a photo” Arya said placing a crumpled up photo on the table.

Stannis took a long look at the photo, it depicted a tall smiling dark haired girl who’s arms were tightly wrapped around the girl and guy sitting in-front of him.

“do you know when this was taken and what she was wearing yesterday?” Stannis asked

“We took it in the summer, and I think she was wearing her yellow dress ” Arya said softly

“Thank you both for your cooperation” Stannis said breaking the awkward silence “Could I just take your names?”

“I’m Reek Hill and she’s Arya Smith” the boy said.

After they had left Stannis picked up the phone

“Hi Shireen darling, I’m gonna be home a little late ask Davos to make you some Pasta there’s tomato sauce in the fridge. ”

Stannis took another long look at the photo, there was something he couldn’t quite place, he swore that he had seen, Alayne, Reek and Arya before but he couldn’t quite place them,

"Hey Sandor" He shouted across the room "You recognise these people"

The Hound slowly walked over to Stannis's desk and took a look at the picture 

"Weren't those two the couple that were in earlier" He said gruffly

"No apart from that" Stannis sighed

"No sorry Stanley" The Hound replied putting extra emphasis on that last word

Stannis shook his head, and entered their names into the system, nothing came up.

It might have been the tiredness talking but he swore he'd seen those three before. Heck it probably was the tiredness but he couldn't shake the felling that something was very very wrong

  
  



	2. The Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Margery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter so it may be edited

Light slowly flooded into Margery’s room as she lay tangled in her bedsheets, she groaned as last nights events came flooding back, she hadn’t meant to kiss Alayne but it just happened, one minute they were talking about the cafe or something and then Margery was kissing her.

“I really like you,” Alayne had whispered in her ear “I think you’re beautiful” and then she kissed her again. The whole night Margery felt as though she had been floating even after Alayne had left.

She picked up her phone and her heart dropped, she had nine missed calls and 2 messages from Arya one of Alayne’s roommates, she quickly played them:

“At 9:17 am” the robotic voice of the answering machine seemed quieter than usual,

“Margery its J..Arya.. Alayne’s gone” Margery’s heart seemed to stop “she…she…she hasn’t come back home…she she hasn’t called us, is she with you? We’re going to the police, call me when you get this.” The first message cut off there as Arya elapsed into sobs, 

Margery felt like she couldn’t breath, “oh god” She said out-loud as she clicked onto the second message praying that it was all a misunderstanding, praying that Alayne was fine.

“At 12:47 pm” the voice of the machine seemed to be mocking her  
“Hi Margery, it’s Arya” Arya’s voice filled the room once again, “We..we went down to the station and the detective wants to see you… his names Stannis I think..”  
Margery couldn’t hear the rest of the message as those words swam around her head as she ran out the house. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Umm Mr Stannis” a small awkward voice said “There’s a Miss Tyrell to see you.”

“Bring her in Podrick” Stannis replied,  
Podrick Pane was the newest officer in the building and had only joined about four months ago but had quickly become fast friends with Brienne of Tarth who for some reason seemed to despise Stannis.

“Good afternoon Miss Tyrell” He said extending a hand to her  
She smiled weakly and shook his hand as she sat down in the chair opposite to his.

“Now from what I understand you’re friends with Miss Alayne and her roommates” Stannis said sternly 

Margery nodded slowly “yes, I work in a cafe and they come in quite regularly.”

“How long have you known them for?” He asked 

“Umm like three or four months, I think they moved here quite recently.” Margery said this quietly 

“and could you walk me through the events of last night” Stannis asked

“well me, Arya, Reek and Alayne went to the three dragons to get some celebratory drinks cus Reek got a promotion and Arya and Reek went home at 10ish, me and Alayne wanted to get another drink, I think she left thirty minutes later ” Suddenly Margery broke into sobs “You’ll be able to find her, please you..you have to”

Stannis tried to give her a comforting smile and passed her the box of tissues  
“I’m doing everything in my power” he said softly  
———————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have ideas for chapter names??


	3. Dark Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick heads up my WIFI is being very annoying and it's not letting me edit this chapter so the first bit was ment to be Shireen's dream if thats not very clear

The smell of pancakes invaded Shireen’s nostrils as she stepped into the kitchen,

“Good morning darling” Her mother chirped as she placed a steaming pile of pancakes in-front of her. “your father will be down shortly.”

Shireen nodded as she pushed a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

“Good morning Selyse” Stannis said as he strolled into the kitchen, and sat down at the table “how are my beautiful girls today.”

“We’re fine” a cold voice said from the very corner of the room, the woman who spoke had long red hair hung down her pale cat like face “in-fact” she said her mouth widening into a shark-like smileI “think we’re finally ready”

“Darling come help me finish cooking” Selyse cheerily chirped as the stoves flames flared up

“No…I…I.” Shireen slowly said but she was already standing up

“Don’t be rude, the Lord of light wouldn’t want you to do that” Selyse said her cheerful voice slowly becoming more and more higher,

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint the Lord of Light” The red woman said from her corner, her eyes becoming brighter and brighter “You wouldn’t want your father to hate you or would you”she coldly hissed

“I..Don’t..I..I..” Shireen had almost reached her mother by the stove.

“The little brat doesn’t even care” Selyse screeched “disgusting sinner”

“We should punish her ” the red woman drawled her eyes softly flickering “shouldn’t we Stannis” Shireen’s father nodded as he stared vacantly into the distance.

The stoves flames slowly reared up as Selyse screeched the words “Sinner Sinner Sinner” her voice becoming higher and higher until Shireen could only hear a high pitched siren. The stoves flames wrapped themselves around her as ash poured out of her mouth suffocating her, the flames bit into her and slowly began to suffocate her.

“MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER PLEASE I’M SORRY” she screamed at Selyse but her beloved Mother only smiled wider and the siren like noise became louder and louder and louder.

“FATHER PLEASE” Shireen screamed desperately trying to spit out the ash as as boiling hot tears seeped out of her eyes,

The red woman began to cackle her eyes dancing in between the flames and they suffocated Shireen as she screamed. ———————————————————————————————————————

Stannis was stressed, he’d been awake since 3:00 am desperately trying to comfort Shireen after one of her nightmares, he’d texted Davos to see if he would look after her when he went to work but he hadn’t replied.

“umm Shireen” Stannis gruffly said “Do you mind if you come into the office with me today, Davos isn’t free today”

She nodded curtly and continued watching the cartoons that Stannis had put on in a desperate attempt to distract her.

The office was surprisingly busy for a Friday morning, Stannis had sat Shireen down at his desk and told her that she could play some games on his computer while he looked over his case files.

“Morning Stan, you’re in awfully early” The Hound said gruffly,  
Stannis sighed “ I need a favour”

“What do you want” The Hound growled

“I need to go talk to the owner of the 3 dragons and I need someone to look after Shireen” Stannis gestured to his daughter playing a weird cartoonish game on his computer “Please” Stannis begged “i’ll owe you one”

“Fine” The Hound shrugged and walked over too Shireen.  


  
The owner of the 3 Dragons was a rather short, moody, blond girl called Daenerys,

“Miss” Stannis sighed “as keep trying to tell you, your not in any trouble, all I wan’t is for you to tell me what time this girl left last night” he pulled out the photo of Alayne and placed it on the bar

“Oh Gods” Daenerys sighed “Thats that Alayne isn’t it, Arya came in here the other day asking if I’d seen her ”

“And had you?” Stannis asked desperately trying to maintain a polite manner

She shrugged “Listen, I’ll tell you what I told her, she and that blond girl stayed for a couple more drinks before that one” she gestured to Alayne “ left at like 10:40, I remember because it was around then that Drogon here” Daenerys pointed at the giant dog sitting in the far corner “thought it would be smart to chase some of my drunker patrons around the room” She laughed “heck some of them thought he was a dragon—”

“Thank you Ms Targaryen,” Stannis smiled politely as he cut her off “You’ve been very helpful”

She shrugged “no problem” she said smiling.

As Stannis walked out of the pub he notices the CCTV cameras above a small bodega a few doors down, he walked in sighing it was going to be a very long day. ———————————————————————————————————————


	4. Inquiry's and Introductions

Heat blasted Stannis as he walked into the small Bodega,

“Good Morning Detective” Ellaria Sand said sarcastically from behind the small counter 

Stannis groaned inwardly, Ellaria wasn’t going to co-operate, she’d been heavily involved in an attempted murder investigation last year and still seemed to harbour a massive grudge for anyone involved in police work. “Morning” he said sighing 

“What do you want” Ellaria demanded angrily 

“Ms Sand, I need to view some CCTV footage from Wednesday night” he politely said, 

“Why, you don’t have a warrent” Ellaria retorted as she slammed the till closed, 

“Miss, a woman is missing,” Stannis found himself shouting, “I need those tapes, so we can find her before something terrible happens.”

Ellaria grunted angrily “Fine, but don’t think for one gods be damed second that I’m doing this for you or anyone at that stupid station ”

Stannis breathed a sigh of relief “Thank you so much, this will only take a few minutes.”

“It better” Ellaria hissed her eyes narrowing

———————————————————————————————————————

Jeyne nervously stepped into the station, “umm…Excuse me” she said quietly to the receptionist “Could I please speak to detective Stannis Baratheon.”

“Sorry dear” the old receptionist said “I’m afraid he’s not in, you could wait if you wanted” she gestured to the waiting room where a few people were already sat.

“Ok..Thanks” Jeyne said as she slowly walked to the waiting room, she sat in the very corner of the room her eyes fixed on her texts as she desperately tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

Theon—‘Are you talking to the detective?’

Jeyne—‘Just waiting for him to arrive’

Theon— ‘Ok, me and Margery are putting up posters’

The last message sent a jolt of fear through Jeyne as she desperately tried to tell herself that no-one would recognise the picture of Sansa.

“Miss are you alright?” Jeyne looked up to see a man looking at her

“Oh..um..yeah sorry, I was just thinking” she replied quietly, a few more minutes of quiet passed before the same man broke the silence

“Pringle?” He said extending a long red tube towards her.

“Oh, thanks” she said smiling awkwardly, “umm, so are you waiting for a detective or something…” Jeyne croaked desperately trying to make conversation.

He smiled “yeah I am actually, my friend got in a car crash ”

Jeyne felt a flash of awkwardness “Oh, god” she said “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pry”

He smiled “that alright, you didn’t know, umm I don’t usually do this but do you want to grab a coffee or something” 

Jeyne squirmed in her seat “I..I…..oh alright them” she smiled

He smiled “Hey umm what did you say your name was, I didn’t catch it”

“Oh I’m Arya” Jeyne smiled at him

“Thats a nice name” he said smiling “i’m Damon”

—————————————————————————————————————————-

_ The coldness bit into her as she sat chained to the chair _

_ Her head felt sticky with blood as her thought ached from her screaming _

_ The room was dark, small and freezing cold but the squeaking of the rats told her she wasn’t alone _

————————————————————————————————————————-


	5. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was going to have another long segment from Stannis's perspective but my lovely laptop thought it would be fun to delete this chapter and i'm way to tired to attempt to re-write all of this so that part should be out later today or early tomorrow (depending on where you are) :) :)

—————————————————————————————————————————

Margery was just starting to grate on Theon’s nerves, he knew that she was only trying to help but she didn’t know Sansa heck she barley knew Alayne, but here she was acting like they all were best friend or something

“Where else should we put them?” Margery chirped as she gestured to the stack of missing papers, Theon stared into the distance desperately trying to ignore her 

“Reek” Margery said waving her hands in-front of his face “Earth to Reek.” 

Theon Sighed “Sorry” he said putting on a fake air of happiness “I was just thinking”

Margery’s pretentious smile seemed to droop “It’s hard on all of us but..” She paused and her voice wavered “we’ll..we’ll find her.” 

Theon gave her a small look and sighed inwardly

Margery wanted to kick herself, what kind of idiot says that ‘it’s hard on all of us’ to the roommate and best friend about a girl you only knew for a few months, she groaned gods felt like an flipping idiot

“Should we put some up by the park?” Reek said turning to her as they walked in an awkward silence.

Margery nodded “yeah, that would be a good idea”  
Suddenly she found herself walking smack into someone, the fliers dropped from her hands and scattered across the street

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry” she said meeting the mans dark eyes

“Thats alright miss” he cheerily said smiling at her, as he looked down at the scattered fliers a look of concern clouded his face “is everything alright?” The man said as he gathered them up and handed them to her.

“Oh yeah, umm every-things just……great” she awkwardly said “me and my..errr..friend Reek are just putting these up.”

“Oh…um ok” the man said quickly “I didn’t mean to pry, sorry”

“oh ok” Margery said awkwardly “Thats quite alright Mr…”

“Damon” that man said “my names Damon”

Margery smiled “well it was nice talking to you Damon” she said as she and Reek slowly walked away, she smiled awkwardly at Reek

“Sorry” she muttered 

“What was that?” Reek said turning to face her

“Oh nothing” Margery said trying to inwardly kick herself for the second time today  
—————————————————————————————————————————


	6. Answers And Absconding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've finally finished mapping out the full story. :)

The security footage from the bodega was horribly grainy and Stannis could only just make out the small figures of Arya and Reek as they left The Three Dragons at around 10 pm,

He watched the tape intently as about 30 minutes later the figure of Alayne step out of the Pub and drunkenly staggered towards where her apartment was , Stannis felt his blood run cold as he watched a large man (who wore a large hat that obscured his head) begin to tail her, 

Suddenly Alayne turned around and saw him, she bolted and managed to run quite a few meters before slamming smack into a second man who’s large hat also obscured his head, the first man placed what appeared to be a damp cloth around her mouth and she went limp, one of them hoisted her over his shoulder and they quickly walked down a neighbouring alleyway.

_‘Suspects are around 6ft tall_ ’ Stannis thought desperately ‘ _And another thingWhy aren’t there any police records of Alayne or Reek or even Arya from more than a few months ago, not even a single overdue parking ticket from when they were teens—’_

“STANNIS” a very shill high pitched annoying voice screeched caused him to jolt back into reality as Cersei Lannister walked up to his desk 

“Miss..excuse me but you…can’t be back here.” Podrick stammered as he ran after her desperately trying to draw her attention.

Stannis sighed “What do you want Cersei” he said turning to face her,

“We’ll you’re not replying to the family news letter and wellhaven’t confirmed that you and my darling niece will be joining us for board game night ” Cersei said pertly,

Stannis sighed Cersei was one of the many people that Stannis didn’t like, he personally had no idea what his brother saw in her “Cersei, we both know very well that you didn’t come all the way downtown just to ask me if I’m going to join you for board game night. ”

“How dare you !” she said behaving as if Stannis had shot her cat “well actually now you bring it up” she was smiling sickly sweetly “there was a small malefaction with my credit card and welllll… I just need to borrow a little bit of money.”

Stannis sighed and reached into his wallet “Will a 50 do?” He had no idea why he was doing this, he supposed that he felt bad for her, her daughter had almost died last year and the family had never really recovered.

“thank you sooo much” Cersei chirped as she grabbed the notes and walked swiftly out of the building with Podrick still running after her

———————————————————————————————————————

“Jeyne, we’ve got a problem” Theon nervously said as he walked into the sitting room holding his phone.

“What do you mean ?” She said as she looked at the phone, her blood slowly went cold as she read the article, “Oh God no”

Young Woman Finally Wakes Up 6 Months After Accident

6 Months ago Miss Myranda Royce suffered a dreadful car accident which lead to her Fiat Panda falling off a cliff, although she was the only known surviver of the initial incident our sources tell us that there were several other people involved, Secondly Miss Royce has been in a Medical induced coma for the past 6 months and has just recently woken up, she is yet to offer a statement, However one of her close friends a Mr Ramsey Bolton has issued one,

‘We are all overjoyed over Myranda’s recovery, but we are also deeply saddened over the loss of the other people involved but we do know that they’re someplace far better.’

That last line in the statement sent a jolt of fear through Jeyne as she looked at Theon  “What..What do we do?” She asked him almost shaking in fear

“We..we.we” Theon’s voice shook “We have to leave.”

“What?” Jeyne looked shocked 

Theon turned to her and smiled gently “Jen, listen if he knows where we are, even if he has a small idea we need to leave, I can’t go back, we can’t go back”

“but..but what about Sansa?” Tears had begun to well in Jeyne’s eyes

“Jeyne, I’m Sorry but we…we..”Theon gulped and looked down

“We can’t just leave her.” Jeyne angrily said staring accusingly at Theon, 

Theon sighed “Listen, the Detective will find her” 

Jeyne groaned “Fine, but…but where are we even going?”

Theo stared awkwardly at his feet “I hear Dorne is quite nice this time of year”

Jeyne stormed off, tears swimming about her eyes as she began packing, ‘ _We Can’t keep running away’_ she thought desperately but somehow in her heart of hearts she agreed with Theon.

—————————————————————————————————————————

The door to the cell swung open and a tall figure stepped inside 

She gasped in fear as she recognised him

“Darling” he said smoothly “Why would you run, I spent ages setting up the marriage for you” he smiled like a killer shark

She started screaming

————————————————————————————————————————


	7. Annoyance and Familiarity

The walk to the bank was quite a long one but Theon didn’t mind, he liked the silence.

“Reek, is that you?” Theon turned to see Margery looking at him intently, he smiled weakly at her.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked “your apartment is all the way downtown”

Theon sighed, there was no point in lying, for some reason Margery could always sniff out the truth “we’re moving” He said abruptly 

“What, why?” Margery looked shocked 

Theon blanched “well, the apartment is really weird without her and well” he paused “we can’t really afford the rent.”

“Oh Gods, I’m so sorry” Margery looked at him sympathetically “well where are you moving?”

Theon paused for a second time “a smaller flat further downtown”

Margery looked at him suspiciously but her expression quickly changed “Oh… could I help you pack?” She looked at Theon hopefully 

Theon blanched “Oh well..I..I…Wouldn’t want to trouble you”

Margery sighed indignantly “No please, I insist, at least let me walk you back”

“Oh alright then” Theon said as they slowly made their way downtown

————————————————————————————————————————

Stannis sped through the tape for what seemed the millionth time today, hardly anything in this entire case made any sense, he groaned and rubbed his temples as he desperately tried to make out the figures of the two masked men for the hundredth time,

“Stannis” Stannis looked up to see Brienne of Tarth staring at him, “Why is there a picture of Catelyn Stark on your desk?”

Stannis looked at her confused “What do you mean?”

“The girl in the picture,” Brienne gestured to the picture of Alayne sitting on his desk “Isn’t that a young Catelyn Stark? ”

“What, no that’s Alayne Stone, the girl from my missing case” Stannis said, Brienne’s brow furrowed as she pulled a deep frown,

“But the resemblance, it’s uncanny.” Brienne was fully frowning now as she pulled a picture up on her phone, it showed an auburn haired woman smiling, 

Stannis scowled, “It’s probably just a—” suddenly something clicked “Brienne” he said looking up at her “Does she have any children or any sisters…” Stannis trailed off as he entered a state of deep thought

“Yeah, she had 5 or 6.” Brienne said softly “We lost track of them after she died,” 

Stannis stared at her in dismay “do you have any files on their ages or last know where abouts ” he said looking at her hopefully 

Brienne sighed “I’ll see what I can do.”

Later that day Brienne walked up to his desk and dropped a single piece of paper onto it, Stannis picked it up and slowly read through it

Name Age Last Known Location or Current Status

Robb Stark 26 Deceased 

Jon Snow 25 Currently works for the knights watch

Sansa Stark 23 Current Location Unknown 

Arya Stark 21 Current Location Unknown: Presumed Dead

Bran Stark 18 Current Location Unknown: Presumed Dead

Rickon Stark 16 Current Location Unknown: Presumed Dead

There were also several pictures inclosed of the children, Stannis sorted through everything desperately trying to draw parcelled between these kids and the mysterious characters of Arya, Alayne and Reek but something just wasn’t right all these pictures were far too old as they’d been taken several years prior, the only person Stannis could identify was Alayne, she bore a strong resemblance to Sansa Stark, even their ages lined up—

Stannis’s thoughts were interrupted by a very startled Podrick

“Stannis” Podrick gasped as he desperately tried to catch his breath whilst relaying information at what seemed to be 100 miles an hour “There’re’s a woman here to see you, and she won’t go away I told her you were busy but she’s making a massive commotion.”

Stannis sighed and calmly said “if it’s Cersei tell her that I gave her 50 already and if she doesn’t want me talking to Robert she should go away. ”

“No No you don’t understand,” Podrick said desperately“it’s not Cersei it’s—”

Podrick was cut off as a tall dark-haired willowy woman bust into the room

“STANNIS!” Selyse screeched 

Stannis groaned as he stood up and very carefully reached for his taser 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE” Selyse screamed as she pulled a rather large knife out of her bag

————————————————————————————————————————


	8. Realisation

Jeyne walked out of the large stone building gripping the blue passports,

“Hey Arya” Jeyne turned around to see the face of Damon smiling down at her,

“Oh…hi” Jeyne nervously said as she turned to face him, “I didn’t know you lived downtown”

He laughed “I don’t, I was just visiting the bank” Jeyne nodded politely but something nagged deeply at her as she shifted on her feet, “Are you going on holiday?” Damon gestured to the passport she was gripping with her hands

Jeyne nodded slowly “yeah, I’m leaving soon”

He smiled at her “Do you need any help packing?”

‘ _I shouldn’t do this_ ’ Jeyne though but she was really angry, and needed a small way to get a small form of revenge on Theon, “yeah sure, that would be great ” Jeyne said as she plastered a massive fake smile on her face.

“How long are you going away for?” Damon asked as they slowly walked through the door of the apartment,

Jeyne paused “about a month or so.” She said politely “I’ll just grab my suitcase.”

“Is Reek coming with you?” Damon asked politely 

Jeyne nodded as she walked into her bedroom but stopped in her tracks as a jolt fear pushedthrough her, ‘S _he’d never told him she had a roommate._ ’ She fearful thought _‘And…and..the nearest bank was uptown that’s why Theon was uptown’_ Jeyne desperately fumbled in her bag desperately looking for her phone, her blood went even colder as she realised that her phone was in the sitting room.

“Need any help” Damons loud voice pulled Jeyne back to reality, 

“Y..yup, everythings…just fine” Jeyne’s voice shook as she desperately tried to calm herself,

_‘Stay calm’_ Jeyne thought _‘I need to get my phone, I need to get out the house’._

Jeyne slowly walked into the sitting room where he sat and picked up her phone desperately trying not to draw attention to herself as she inched towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Damon was staring at her intently.

“I…I was just getting something” Jeyne nervously said as she turned to the door fumbling with her phone as she desperately tried to unlock it with her shaking hands.

“Put the phone down” Damon said to her very slowly as a wicked smile blossomed across his face 

Jeyne bolted 


	9. Reconciliation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back :)

Stannis looked into the cold dark eyes of the woman standing in front of him “Selyse” he said calmly “put the knife down” he gripped the taser even harder as she slowly advanced towards him l,

“You stole everything from me,” she hissed vindictively as she stepped even closer “ I had everything and you...you stole it from me, you won’t even let me see my daughter,” Selyse stared at him as she looked around the room, desperately searching for someone or something.

“Maybe we can go over the legality of the situation if you just put the knife down,” Stannis stared her down as his voice turned icy cold, he knew that they could easily subdue her but a nagging voice was reminding him of the times they’d had together before Mels had taken over.

Selyse’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him “she was meant to be mine, I was cleaning her, without me she’d be nothing, i should be everything to her I made h—“ before she could finish her rant Selyse was cut off by the sound of a taser buzzing towards her, she dropped the knife as it hit her square in the chest leaving her to fall onto the floor.

———————————————————————————————————————-

Jeyne ran faster then she’d ever ran before she tried to reach the end of the hallway ‘please Gods I don’t want to die here please’ she prayed as gunshot ran out, she screeched in pain as blood cascaded out of her leg

“Scream one more time and it’ll go into your head.” Damon said as he licked his lips greedily, Jeyne nodded as she clamped her lips shut, tears began to cascade down her cheeks

“Please don’t” she begged as she desperately tried to crawl away from him, Damon looked at her and smiled a toothy smile, he cocked the gun and Angeles it at her as she begged.

“You see” he said smoothly “I would love to kill you but Ramsey wants you alive,” Jeyne shuddered at the mere mention of his name, bile began to rise up in her throat as she wept “However that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun with you first, my friends were in that car and now they’re dead, which is what you’ll wish you were when I’m done with you.”

Jeyne clasped her hand round her mouth and bit Into it as another bullet engraved itself into her shoulder, tears ran down her face as Damon laughed evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone who’s reading this, hope all of you are alright :), I’ve decided to give this fix another shot so expect semi-regular updates cus I plan on finishing it, I just want to say writing this is such a joy to me and I really hope you all like reading it


	10. A Short Discernment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Stannis finally breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Selyse step into the back of a large black car

“The silent sister will give her the help she needs,” Stannis looked up to see Brienne looking at him, he gave her a small smile before turning away and looking once again at the photo’s that were strewn about his desk, suddenly Stannis gasped in surprise,

“Brienne,” he said hurriedly “who are the people in this picture?” He gestured to a small picture that showed what seemed to be a young Sansa Stark and two suspiciously familiar people.

Brienne stared at him for what seem like a full minute before answering “That’s Sansa Stark and I think he’s one of the Greyjoy brothers, I’m not sure who the other girl is.”

Stannis slowly stood up before almost sprinting to the door, ‘ _Please let my hunch be right_ ’ he thought desperately as he ran down the street.

______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter’s quite late and really short, I haven’t been feeling very happy recently but I decided to write something (albeit barley anything)
> 
> I haven’t proof read as I’m running on what seems like 1 hour sleep and 3 litres of coffee


	11. Dark desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, this chapter might be a bit splotchy cus my laptop decided to peace out so I had to re-write this one :/

Theon feeling of dread began to slowly become bigger and bigger as he and Margery slowly walked up the steps to the apartment, “Thats weird,” Margery said as they reached the hallway, “Arya dropped the passports.” 

Theon felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the flimsy booklets that lay on the floor, he carefully picked them up as a very small voice in the back of his head screamed at him to run as fast as possible, Margery slowly walked up to the front door as Theon stared at the carpeted floor, dark splotches were streaked over it and as he bent down to look at them he smelt a slight whiff of iron.

As he finally reached the door he noticed that it was ever so slightly ajar, “Something’s not right” he said to Margery as she stepped inside.

“Oh dear gods” She shrieked as she stared at the bloody scene of the sitting room,

“Margery, we need to run!” he yelled as she staggered backwards holding a hand to her mouth.

“Neither of you are going anywhere,” a very cold voice from the corner of the room growled, Theon stepped backwards in shock as tears slowly formed in his eyes,

As the man slowly walked into the centre of the room he dragged a limp figure with him,

“No…..No..no” Theon cried as he ran up to Jeyne “Jen..Jeyne please, can you hear me please…please.” He cradled he head in his hands as Margery stared in shock and fear.

“I..I…I…why…I….ary—” Margery started before Damon slowly walked closer to her, 

“Shut up you dumb bimbo.” He snarled as he waved the gun at her, a gunshot echoed around the room as she staggered backwards in pain and clutched her stomach, “Please…Please” she wept as he advanced towards her holding a large vase, he swung it at her head and she crumpled onto the floor, blood seeped out of her stomach as Damon slowly walked away.

“She’s not going to survive” He said wickedly as he turned to Theon, “Jeyne on the other hand probably will.” He slowly pointed the gun at Theon and another shot echoed around the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	12. The Haemorrhage

“Hey, Stannis wait up, wait” Stannis turned to see that Podrick was desperately trying to keep up with him “Brienne said that I should go with you and well, I thought that you might want some help.”

He sighed and slightly slowed down to let the boy catch up to him, “Anyway I was thinking that we could team up because two heads are better than one an—” Stannis slowly tuned him out and turned his attention back to the more pressing issue

‘ _Why would they lie about their names?_ ’ He thought to himself as they crossed the road _‘And more importantly what else haven’t they told me.’_

_________________________

As they walked into the hallway Stannis felt his blood go cold as he bend down to inspect the dark coppery streaks that covered the dark blue carpet, 

“Thats strange” he heard Podrick murmur as he approachedhe front door “It’s not locked”

“Oh god” he looked up to see Podrick staring at the front room of the apartment “Oh my God”

Stannis ran into the bood soaked apartment, a bloody figure was stretched out on the floor

“Miss Tyrell?” He murmured as he knelt down next to her and pressed his hands onto her bloody stomach “Margery? Can..can you hear me?” 

“They..He…took..Ary…Jey…Re..” He watched as the girl desperately tried to form words before falling into a terrible silence.

______________________

_She ran and ran and ran,_

_The dogs barked and Barked and Barked_

_She screamed and screamed and screamed_


End file.
